Frost on Stone
by Cara Lea
Summary: When all is lost, the night is darkest just before the dawn...a long time ago, Pinefur was given a prophecy that he passed down to his apprentice. who is it for? could it be the kit born more than 8 moons after the prophecy was given?
1. Allegiances

**Okay, so me and my friend are writing this fanfic, so i'm posting it. she doesn't have a , so i'm doing it for her. yes, Dawnfrost is reused, no, Leopardstar has nothing to do with RiverClan whatsoever.**

IvyClan:

Leader- Leopardstar- golden tabby tortoiseshell, unusually spotted coat, golden eyes.

Deputy- Dawnfrost- stone gray she-cat, ice eyes.

Medicine cat- Fernpool- gray she-cat, darker flecks, flecked amber eyes.

Warriors:

Berrypatch- grayish blue tom, green eyes.

Tinyscratch- small tabby tom, fierce amber eyes.

Apprentice- Clearpaw

Rockmask- gray tom, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Duskpaw

Dirtfur- small brown she-cat, bright green eyes.

Skyflower- dark gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Graytail- gray tom, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Fiercetooth- dark red tabby tom, fierce amber eyes.

Apprentice- Frozenpaw

Appleflower- small dark tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Whitepetal- pure white she-cat, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Clearpaw- gray tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes.

Duskpaw- gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Sootpaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes, black ears.

Frozenpaw- pure white she-cat with dark golden eyes.

Kits:

Pinekit- tabby tom, green eyes. _Mother- Sorrelheart_

Echokit- tortoiseshell and black she-cat, amber eyes. _Mother- Sorrelheart_

Pondkit- dark brown tom, blue eyes. _Mother- Darkflower_

Thymekit- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes. _Mother- Darkflower_

Yellowkit- gray she-cat, amber eyes. _Mother- Darkflower_

Queens:

Sorrelheart- tortoiseshell and black she-cat, amber eyes. _Mate- Berrypatch_

Darkflower- black she-cat, green eyes. _Mate- Graytail_

Elders:

Toadtail- black and cream tom, green eyes.

Cedarfur- gray tom, amber eyes. Once the deputy, now retired.

BrushClan:

Leader- Tinyspirit- small tabby tom, green eyes.

Deputy- Willowpool- silver tabby she-cat, honest blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Mossfern- dark tabby tom, icy blue eyes.

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Warriors:

Bramblemask- big tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Seedpaw

Bigfoot- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Stripetail- gray she-cat, striped tail, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Mothpaw

Halfear- black and white tom, amber eyes, torn ears.

Sunfur- golden tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Shinepaw

Waterflower- misty blue she-cat, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Bumblestripe- stripped gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Bluepaw- stone blue tom, blue eyes.

Seedpaw- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Mothpaw- golden tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Shinepaw- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Stormpaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Kits:

Lionkit- golden tabby tom, amber eyes. _Mother- Dawnpetal_

Lilackit- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes._ Mother- Dawnpetal_

Windkit- brown tabby tom, green eyes. _Mother- Dawnpetal_

Streamkit- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes. _Mother- Purpleflower_

Daggerkit- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes. _Mother- Purpleflower_

Queens:

Dawnpetal- stone gray she-cat, amber eyes. _Mate- Bigfoot_

Purpleflower- tortoiseshell she-cat, purple eyes. _Mater- Bramblemask_

Leaftail- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes. _Mate- Bumblestripe_

Elders:

Speedfeather- brown tom, green eyes, gray whiskers.

Sloefur- old dark gray tom, gray around muzzle, kind blue eyes.

ThistleClan:

Leader- Gougespirit- large dark tabby tom, fierce amber eyes.

Deputy- Firetooth- smaller long furred dark tabby tom, unusual rusty red eyes.

Medicine cat- Moonface- black tortoiseshell, unusual dappled fur, green eyes.

Warriors:

Grasspoppy- brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Marshface- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Fallenpaw

Fleetflight- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Hornettail- black tom, amber eyes.

Mushfur- brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Bigear- large gray tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Maizepaw

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Blackpaw- black tom, blue eyes.

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Maizepaw- golden tabby tom, green eyes.

Kits:

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes. _Mother- Fleecefeather_

Hailkit- light gray she-cat, ice eyes. _Mother- Fleecefeather_

Sparklekit- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes. _Mother- Fleecefeather_

Tigerkit- dark tabby tom, amber eyes. _Mother- Fleecefeather_

Queens:

Fleecefeather- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes. _Mate- Grasspoppy_

Icesong- heavily pregnant white she-cat, ice eyes. _Mate- Mushfur_

Elders: _None_

CreekClan:

Leader- Pebblestar- gray she-cat, amber eyes.

Deputy- Pricklefur- brown tabby tom, blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Silvermoss- silver she-cat, blue eyes.

Warriors:

Hawkwing- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Slushpaw

Drippelt- gray and white tom, blue eyes.

Staggerfoot- big gray tom, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Fishpaw

Badgertooth- big dark tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Halfheart- black and white she-cat, green eyes.

Hollowshine- white tom, blue eyes.

Apprentice- Hollypaw

Smalltail- brown tabby tom, unusually short tail.

Apprentices:

Slushpaw- brown and white tom, green eyes.

Fishpaw- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Hollypaw- black she-cat, green eyes.

Kits:

Jaykit- gray tom, blue eyes. _Mother- Wingshadow_

Dampkit- dark tabby tom, amber eyes. _Mother- Freezecloud_

Wispkit- silver she-cat, blue eyes. _Mother- Freezecloud_

Queens:

Wingshadow- small brown she-cat, blue eyes. _Mate- Hawkwing_

Freezecloud- white she-cat, blue eyes. _Mate- Hollowshine_

Elders:

Volescreech- brown tom, amber eyes.

Smallscratch- gray tom, blue eyes.

...

Known SpiritClan warriors:

Larkflower- tabby she-cat, onetime great medicine cat of IvyClan.

Rainspots- golden she-cat, poisoned by deathberries, onetime apprentice of Leopardspots.

Flowerpetal- tortoiseshell and cream she-cat.

Pinefur- tabby tom, green eyes. IvyClan's Medicine cat before Fernpool.

Redsoul- IvyClan leader before Leopardstar.

Sapstar- brown tabby tom, onetime leader of ThistleClan, made mistake of making Gougeclaw deputy.

Known IvyClan traitors:

Tinyspirit- (see BrushClan- leader[though I won't be telling you _now_ what he did to IvyClan...])

Tigerscar- dark tabby tom, amber eyes. Poisoned Rainpaw when apprentice, driven from Clan when as warrior, tried to kill yet another Clanmate.(not named after Tigerstar, I actually thought of this when thinking of a batman fanfic then realized what name I had...)

**Leopardstar on IvyClan**—Welcome. You must be very brave to have approached the territory of IvyClan. We are a Clan of independence, and pride, and few are ever allowed to come here. We do not like cats who do not belong with us. Not many do, considering our hunting terms. We hunt in the shadows of the pines, and berry bushes that the Twolegs made so long ago. We are beautiful, but deadly in many ways. You may come, for now, but do not stay long. Remember, I'm watching your every move, even in the dark. Just another of the many beauties only IvyClan may have.

Character- cunning, but clever. They follow the warrior code strictly. Fast moving, like shadows. A bit overconfident. Likes to keep to the shadows. Takes pride in the fact that no other Clan knows where camp is.

Hunts- birds, lizards, frogs, rabbits, squirrels, basically anything that hides under their trees.

Description- dark furred mostly, with eyes adjusted to nighttime hunting.

**Tinyspirit on BrushClan**— Welcome to BrushClan territory. We are a Clan of courage and honor. Do not think that the other Clans aren't honorable and courageous, but we show it off better than them. We are kind to those who need it most, and we care about others. We hunt through the undergrowth in complete silence, not making even a sound to alert our prey. I wasn't born in BrushClan, but I'm glad I'm here now! If it were up to my warriors, they'd rather have me here as their leader than any other warrior any day! This is my Clan now. The Clan that carries many past heroes, and brave warriors. This is the Clan of Underbrush.

Character- kind, open to strangers(A bit too much!). Apologetic when in the wrong, but fierce and loyal when others are wrong to them.

Hunts- birds, squirrels, sometimes rabbit, any animal in the forest that's there to catch.

Description- stocky, with pelts color of hunting grounds, mostly. Built for many noisy obstacles.

**Gougespirit on ThistleClan**— There is a Clan like no other. A Clan that carries all the speed of the wind, and the open fierceness of the moor. There is no Clan like ThistleClan. My Clan is a Clan of fierce loyalty and cleverness. We do not hide, like the other Clans. We chase whatever prey we can, and endure the open winds and weather, unlike those other cowards. We show our loyalty and bravery openly, like the land we live on. Do not think that you are welcome to stay here, because we _follow_ the warrior code, and do not like that many strangers. We defend our borders strictly, and you couldn't live up to the ThistleClan way anyway. This is a Clan that can take anything, and stay standing.

Character- openly hostile, and fiercely loyal. Offended easily. Likes to take control. They are said to be as open about the other Clans as the land they live on(and as tough too!). They take all the weather because of the lack of cover on the moor.

Hunts- mostly rabbits. Sometimes birds of prey, and small rodents.

Description- lean, thin, but extremely fast. Pelts the color of ground, so they blend in easily.

**Pebblestar on CreekClan**— We are like no other Clan, and this makes us great. CreekClan is the Clan of skill, and grace. We swim for our prey, and we like the thick undergrowth that surrounds us. We are not weak, like the ThistleClan cats, or loud, like the BrushClan cats. We are not dark, like the IvyClan cats. We are perfect, just like the water. Cold, but able to change for the sake of the Clan. We are swimmers, we are perfect, we are CreekClan.

Character- calm, but strong willed. They are not brought down easily. They attack silently, so you do not expect them when they do.

Hunts- fish. Sometimes, forest prey.

Description- pelts of brown and blue, making it easier to hunt and swim in the water without scaring prey and enemies.

**Larkflower on SpiritClan**— Listen. Do you hear that? A rustle in the undergrowth, a whisper in the breeze? Do you hear the sounds of pawsteps, smell the scent of other cats? These are all the signs of SpiritClan. We are the Clan of stars, of spirits, of once great cats. Cats that have finally lost their last life, given their all. We are the Clans of heroes, banded together to watch the forest Clans below us. No, silly, you are sleeping, that is how I'm here. I was once a Medicine cat, of IvyClan. It is time you awake, the sun is rising. Head back to your den, but now that you know we are watching, maybe you will hear us speaking when we talk to you.

_Let it be known that when a leader gets his nine lives and name, the name is not always -star. Sometimes, it is -spirit(hence Tinyspirit, Gougespirit.) Rarely, it is -soul.(example- Redsoul) When they get their name, the past last cat to give them a life decides on which name to give them. Also, I reused some names. Do not think that I like doing that, but I named some characters after my friends._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was a cry in the night. Cats in their dens were awoken, but they simply turned away and began to sleep again. Except for a few, who moved to stand in the clearing and be ready to look. One included a gray tomcat, whose blue eyes stared intensely at the nursery entrance. A young, golden spotted she-cat also stepped out of the warriors den, followed by yet another gray tom. They stared as a tabby tom rushed to the nursery. Inside, they couldn't see, but they could hear.

"You're almost there, Skyflower!" shouted the Medicine cat. "Come on, the kit is almost born!"

The golden she-cat cast a look at the gray tom, who shrugged, and they all stepped forward. Moving forward, they peered in. Pinefur, the Medicine cat, was leaning over the dark gray queen named Skyflower. His apprentice, Fernpaw, sat with him, quivering with fear. She was a new apprentice, and didn't know exactly what she was doing.

Then, they were pushed aside. Their current leader, Redsoul, pushed his way past the IvyClan cats. Cedarfur followed, but stopped when Redsoul just stared inside the den like they were now doing.

When finally it was done, Pinefur smiled, stepping back. "You have brought one more warrior to IvyClan. Great job, Skyflower." He turned out of the den, saying to Cedarfur as he passed, "Your kit is born." The deputy rushed past the Medicine cat and raced to go see his kit.

Leopardspots turned as Pinefur and Fernpaw passed, Redsoul on her side. "Pinefur, what is his name?"

The small tabby tom turned back to the warrior and his leader. "Her name is still unknown. You'll have to ask Skyflower."

Redsoul nodded. "I understand."

But as he turned away, Rockmask, the other gray warrior, came rushing over. "Her name is Dawnkit."

Pinefur stopped. "Did you say Dawnkit?" he asked, eyes wide in shock. Rockmask nodded.

"Yes."

"What is it?" asked Redsoul, staring at the Medicine cats.

It was Fernpaw who answered. "The prophecy...!" she gasped.

Then Leopardspots remembered. The prophecy. For moons, the IvyClan warriors had sat in anticipation and nervousness. A long time ago, a prophecy had arisen. About what they did not know.

_When all is lost, the sky is darkest before the dawn._

Pinefur had only been able to assume what Larkflower had meant when she had said it to him in his sleep. A cat would save the Clan. A cat with a dawn in their name somewhere. And now that she was here, Dawnkit would be followed throughout her entire lifetime, SpiritClan cats watching her every pawstep.

And Leopardspots had the feeling that this kit was destined for greatness.

* * *

_Sometimes, time tells you what's going to happen, but only showing what it means to those who can understand it best._

---Anonymous


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Dawnfrost was silent as she moved across the wet grass, the starling in front of her face unknowing as she tracked it. It wouldn't live for much longer. Instead, it had a much larger role to play. This starling in front of her would fulfill its purpose...feeding the Clan. She crouched, her muscles bunching beneath her, then leapt. She hit the starling dead on, but it began to fly up, to high. She must have stepped on a twig from one of the surrounding pine trees. As it went up higher, she bunched her muscles and leapt straight up. She slapped her claws onto the starling, dragging it down, and finished it off quickly.

"Good job," praised Dirtfur. She was a small brown tabby with beautiful green eyes.

"Yes," agreed Graytail, a thin gray tom. "That was a great leap."

"Can you show me how you did it?" asked Sootpaw, Graytail's small gray apprentice asked enthusiastically. His amber eyes stared at her pleadingly, his black ears twitching back, waiting for his answer.

"Maybe later," agreed Dawnfrost, scraping the earth back to get to prey that was already caught. "But now, we have to get back to camp."

"Yeah," the apprentice agreed, but his ears and tail were down, and his voice was forlorn.

Graytail turned to his apprentice. "Actually, Sootpaw, I've been wanting to show you some moves...when we get back to camp, feed the elders, rest up a bit, then come with me to the training hollow."

The apprentice's ears instantly went up, and his eyes brightened. "Sure, Graytail!"

Dawnfrost couldn't help but smile. Sootpaw was very enthusiastic, just like their mother, Skyflower. Skyflower was Dawnfrost's mother as well.

Dawnfrost looked at the hunting patrol. Then, with a flick of her tail, she led her Clanmates back to camp.

They carefully picked up the prey they had caught earlier. There was a rabbit(a rare treat for the IvyClan cats), a lizard, a small robin, Dawnfrost's starling, and Sootpaw was carrying a squirrel that was almost as big as he was. The deputy was very proud of the apprentice, and it was obvious that Graytail was too.

The patrol walked through the pine forest, heading in the direction of the blueberry bushes. Big berries that were the color of Berrypatch's fur. _Blue_berries. They were pointless to the Clan cats now, except sometimes Fernpool used them as a treat for young kits. A long time ago, Twolegs had put them there. The two-legged freaks had also built a nest in one corner of the field and _left_ it. Now, there were herbs growing there, and some prey was there too. An easy kill to feed the elders and any sick cats.

They made their way through the blueberry field and toward the draping willow trees that marked where camp was. Peering this way and that to be sure that no one was watching, Dawnfrost paused, then lead the patrol across the open gap, through the smaller bushes, and down the shadowy lane into camp. Camp was in a ditch underneath the draping willows. Outside, the ground appeared to be wet, moist and clingy, but inside the camp clearing, it was actually very warm, cozy, and dry. The water outside the camp was perfect for when they fetched moss soaked water for the elders and sick cats.

Dawnfrost dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile, selected a field vole for herself, and moved to go report to Leopardstar. As she walked, she noticed Sootpaw run over to Duskpaw, his littermate.

"I caught a squirrel that was huge!" he exclaimed excitedly. Dawnfrost giggled to herself. Sootpaw looked like a mean cat, with his dark fur, black ears, and amber eyes. When he glared, you'd think he was going to eat you. His name, Sootpaw, even sounded mean. But he was just the most excitable, energetic apprentice ever. Duskpaw, who was lighter in color, with lighter eyes even, was a whole lot more serious than poor Sootpaw. They were both very sweet, and polite at all times, though.

"Yeah?" she answered distractedly. Then, when she looked at Sootpaw, Dawnfrost could see that she loved her brother very much.

"Yeah," he responded. "And Dawnfrost did this HUGE leap. She said she'd show it to me sometime, and then, Graytail said we're training in the hollow later. You should convince Rockmask to join us."

The small she-cat looked up sharply at her mentor's name. She nodded. "Okay," she said. "That'd be fun." Dawnfrost smiled. When she was a kit, she had no one. Not like those two did. Of course she trained with cats. Tinyscratch and Berrypatch were a couple of them. But she had no littermates. When Skyflower had Duskkit and Sootkit, she had gone almost crazy, wanting to talk to them. Now that they were older, it felt good just to watch them.

She made her way over to Leopardstar's den under the Speakledge. "Leopardstar," she called in.

There was a respond. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Dawnfrost. I'm here to report from the hunting patrol."

Leopardstar appeared. "Hello, Dawnfrost. How is the prey running."

"Great," Dawnfrost informed her leader. "The prey is running, but too slow for our quick claws." She tilted her head proudly. "Even the fastest ThistleClan warrior would be envious of Sootpaw's hunting skills."

Leopardstar's eyes lit up. "I got a report this morning of Duskpaw being a great hunter as well. How are their fighting techniques?"

Dawnfrost informed her leader readily, "Graytail and Rockmask are taking them to train after Sunhigh."

Leopardstar nodded. "Fetch me Graytail and Rockmask. I've wanted a word with them."

Dipping her head to her leader, the deputy turned and raced for the warriors den. Inside, she found Rockmask, resting.

She stepped in and shook him with a forepaw. He opened his eyes a little. "Whu...?"

"Leopardstar wants you," she told him firmly. The warrior nodded and stretched. As he stood up, Dawnfrost added, "Do you know where Graytail is?"

He shrugged. "I think he's with Darkflower and the kits."

"Okay," said the deputy, and turned away. She raced across the clearing to the nursery. Peering inside, she found Sorrelheart and her kits: Pinekit and Echokit.

"Where did Darkflower go?" she asked. "Is she with Graytail?"

"Yes," answered the tortoiseshell queen. Her kits were nestled into her stomach, nursing. "They took their kits into the forest for a bit of stretching. Poor Darkflower needed it."

Sighing, Dawnfrost turned and rushed out of the camp. Looking around, she spotted them.

Because no Clan knew where their camp was but them, they were not quite as strict at making sure the kits were always in camp. Sometimes, the queens would use that as an excuse to leave camp to stretch. They never went past the first line of blueberry bushes, though, so they never went to far.

Graytail was hovering over Thymekit as she tried to catch at a mayfly at the edge of the clearing. He was a bit nervous, obviously not wanting his kit to get hurt. Yellowkit was playing with a leaf, but Pondkit was sneaking up on her. Dawnfrost hated to spoil their fun, but she knew that Leopardstar needed them...now.

"Graytail," she called. The kits stopped moving to look at her as well. The gray tom stepped forward. "Leopardstar wants you under the Speakledge."

He dipped his head. "Right. Goodbye kittens!" he squealed. They all raced forward to lick at his feet and chest before he turned and vanished. Dawnfrost said goodbye to the kits and Darkflower then she, too, left into the thorn tunnel.

When she got in, she saw that Leopardstar was already talking, so she went over as well.

"...so, I was thinking of a final assessment on the apprentices," the great IvyClan leader was saying. "Could we do that? Tomorrow? How do you think your apprentices are coming along?"

Graytail nodded. "Sootpaw is an excellent learner. He has a few more things to learn, but I feel that an assessment would be great."

Leopardstar nodded. "Do you think that now is not the time for a warrior ceremony?"

"Maybe. It depends on how he does on his assessment tomorrow." He winked.

"Well," Rockmask said, cutting in. "Duskpaw is coming great. An assessment tomorrow is a good idea. I think that a warrior ceremony is not far from her."

Leopardstar began to purr. "That's great. We need more warriors around here. We also need more apprentices. Graytail, how are the kits?"

The tom lifted his head proudly, a purr rumbling in his throat. "They're great. They're out with Darkflower, trying to catch butterflies and falling leaves."

Leopardstar smiled warmly. "Fantastic. Do you think that they'll soon be ready for apprenticeship. When it comes," she added. The kits were only four moons of age.

"Yes," he answered. "But at the time. Right now, they're the most playful energetic kits in the Clan."

Leopardstar nodded. "Yes. Because Echokit and Pinekit do a lot these days," she chided sarcastically.

They all laughed. Echokit and Pinekit were newborn. They didn't do anything but nurse, poop, sleep and squeal. They did a lot of squealing.

Leopardstar nodded. "Let's get that settled. Dawnfrost, can you gather the apprentices?"

The deputy nodded and rushed off, trying to find the soon to be newest warriors of IvyClan. She found them resting in the apprentices den.

"Sootpaw, Duskpaw, Leopardstar wants to see you right away," she ordered. The apprentices threw each other a worried look, but followed Dawnfrost to the Speakledge were Leopardstar was sitting.

"Sootpaw, Duskpaw," she said, addressing the worried looking apprentices. "Thank you, Dawnfrost." The deputy nodded, but didn't leave. She wanted to watch.

"Leopardstar," asked Duskpaw edgily. "Are we in trouble?" But the IvyClan leader shook her great golden head.

"No. You're here now so we can tell you something very important." The apprentices looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "I want you to rest up. Tomorrow is an assessment." She winked. "Maybe your final assessment."

The apprentices gasped and looked at each other. "Final assessment," breathed Duskpaw. "Wow..."

"I can't _wait_!" shouted Sootpaw in ecstasy. "I'm going to hunt my best!"

Leopardstar purred for a moment, then dismissed them. "Dawnfrost," she added. "I want you to go into the forest with them. Make sure that Graytail's report is reasonable. I don't want him to mess up his story. Considering this is his first apprentice."

Dawnfrost nodded. This seemed wrong, but she had to do it. _For IvyClan_, she told herself. _I'll do it for IvyClan. If not, for Leopardstar. She was my mentor, after all._

...

Dawnfrost was once more in the forest. She was following Sootpaw and Duskpaw out on their assessment. She smiled. Duskpaw had a nice bit of prey buried under the pine needles and dirt. So did Sootpaw. They were doing great. As she watched, Duskpaw caught a robin. Sootpaw caught a rabbit that was almost as big as he. It was great hunting skill.

The apprentices collected their prey and began to head through the pine forest back to the berry bushes. Smiling, Dawnfrost caught herself a finch and raced ahead, wanting to be back and eating when they arrived.

She got back just in time.

She and Leopardstar were sharing the finch when the proud apprentices paced in, their mentors just behind.

Moving fast, Rockmask and Graytail rushed over to their deputy and leader.

"Yes?" questioned Leopardstar.

"Duskpaw caught a lot of prey," Rockmask told her. "She will make a fine warrior." His eyes sparkled and he turned to face where the dark apprentice was eating. Dawnfrost smiled. It looked as though her sister had an admirer.

"Sootpaw was excellent!" Graytail exclaimed. "I've never seen such good hunting."

Leopardstar looked at Dawnfrost. "Can you confirm this?"

"He was great," insisted Graytail, looking surprised that Leopardstar would turn to Dawnfrost for a confirmation on his word.

"I can confirm that Sootpaw is an excellent hunter. I can hope that he will remain as positive and influence with a warrior name."

The leader dipped her head. "Very well. It is sunhigh. I will announce the warrior ceremony, and we will conduct it at sunset."

She stood, stretched, then leapt onto the Speakledge.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt in their own prey join beneath the Speakledge for a Clan meeting!" she called loudly. Instantly the cats began moving from wherever they had been. Berrypatch, Tinyscratch, and Clearpaw moved from the entrance of the camp. They had been a border patrol. Darkflower gathered Thymekit, Yellowkit, and Pondkit together. Sorrelheart moved to stand at the nursery entrance, her kits Echokit and Pinekit moving feebly. Skyflower and Dirtfur stood as one and moved closer. Sootpaw, Duskpaw, and Frozenpaw rushed out of the apprentices den. Whitepetal and Appleflower, the two newest IvyClan warriors, came closer from sharing their piece of prey. Rockmask and Graytail were already there, so was Dawnfrost. Fiercetooth appeared in the entrance to the warriors den, stretching and yawning. The elders, Toadtail, and Dawnfrost's own father Cedarfur came from the elders den, yapping about the old days at rest.

Finally, the entire Clan was gathered. Leopardstar began. "Dear IvyClan. Today, two young apprentices were assessed for the final time. Tonight, at sunset, we become stronger, impossible as it seems. We will be holding the warrior ceremony for Duskpaw and Sootpaw!"

There were cheers, and Thymekit rushed over to them to brush against them. "Good job, Sootpaw!" she shouted. The dark gray tom's eyes sparkled with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Thymekit," he said awkwardly. She smiled and licked at his ears.

...

That night, the setting sun turned the sky a blood red. Leopardstar was in front of the Speakledge, beginning the naming ceremony under the moon. She looked at the starry sky. "I, Leopardstar, leader of IvyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their turn."

She faced the apprentices. "Duskpaw, Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all times, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," answered Duskpaw meaningfully. Sootpaw said proudly the same words.

"Then, by my power as Clan leader, I give you your new names. Duskpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Duskflower. You have brought honor, and wisdom, to your Clan on more than one occasion, and we hope that your respect for others helps us in the future." She touched her nose with Duskflower's head, who licked her shoulder respectively likewise.

"Sootpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sootpool. Your optimism is welcome, and your loyalty unquestioned. We preserve the strength that you feed your Clan in times of trouble, and pray that SpiritClan keep you well. Your warmth gives the Clan hope for a peaceful future, and we give thanks to your open-mindedness."

She touched her nose to his head, and he licked her shoulder respectively before joining his sister next to the warriors.

Dawnfrost rushed to her siblings. She was the first to start the chant as she brushed them. "Duskflower! Sootpool! Duskflower! Sootpool!"

She could hear them purring over the cheering. Skyflower was right beside her. So was Cedarfur.

Leopardstar spoke over the cheers. "It is custom that you keep silent vigil over the camp while we sleep," she said. "So, as a Clan, we sleep, knowing that our newest, strong warriors will be watching over us alongside SpiritClan."

With a flick of her tail, the leader turned and disappeared to her den under the Speakledge. Dawnfrost turned to her kin.

"Great job, Duskflower and Sootpool," she purred, and, with a signal with her own tail, headed for the warriors den, flanked by Graytail and Rockmask. Whitepetal and Appleflower were heading toward the new warriors, but Dawnfrost stopped them.

"Leave them in silence," she ordered. The white and dark tabby warriors exchanged looks, then dipped their heads. "After all, when you were new warriors, you didn't exactly let Graytail talk to you." They just smiled and headed away.

The elders retreated to their dens, and the queens with their kits disappeared to sleep in the nursery. Warriors and apprentices moved into the darkened dens, and soon, sleep fell over the camp.

* * *

_...but in the confusing era of time, there is only one answer...we can only hope that you have it right..._

_---_Anonymous


	4. Chapter 2

**From this chapter on, Duskflower is now Duskheart, because there are to many flowers running around.**

**Chapter Two**

Excitement quivered throughout Dawnfrost's entire body. Tonight was the Gathering at Foursquare. She had waited a long moon for this. They had caught enemy warriors on their territory a couple of times. Appleflower had chased one out herself. Dawnfrost hadn't been their, but Skyflower had, and she trusted the word of not only her warrior, but her mother.

Leopardstar was planning the occasion, assigning warriors duties during the day, but not during the night. They were taking as many as they could and still be safe. Clearpaw and Frozenpaw had to go, because they were the only apprentices left after Sootpool's and Duskheart's naming ceremony days ago. Dawnfrost was sure they were taking Appleflower and Skyflower, because they had been the patrolmen to chase out the enemy warriors. Graytail and Rockmask would want to be there with their old apprentices. Berrypatch, Tinyscratch,and Whitepetal would want to go, because a lot was happening tonight. Maybe they'd take Darkflower or Sorrelheart, but very unlikely. Cedarfur and Toadtail never went; Cedarfur said he was done playing rookie, and Toadtail was too weak and tired. With Fernpool going, that left enough cats to guard the camp while they were gone and enough cats there to look good. Good enough.

She tensed as the sun began to set. They would be going soon.

As though on cue, Leopardstar pushed her way out of the draping lichen at her den and called those going to the Gathering together. All of the cats that Dawnfrost had known were going gathered. No others did.

Leopardstar gave the signal and the cats slipped from the camp. They moved silently through the berry bushes, trailing their way through to the Pine Path in the pine forest. Leopardstar ran at a faster pace, pushing her warriors to get there. She stopped just in front of the ferns that lead down to the gathering place. Foursquare. It was a clearing in the forest where all the territories met. In the middle was the Greatstone. The leaders stood on its clear, silvery surface to speak to all the cats at once in peace. It made things easier. IvyClan were the first there, though, the scent of other cats told Dawnfrost that this was not by much. Soon, the others would arrive.

"Listen," ordered Leopardstar. "You speak to no other cats about the invaders. I have a plan, but it isn't for this moon. Wait. We will put it into effect later."

There were hisses and groans, but no cat outright argued Leopardstar. She turned and gave the signal and the IvyClan cats followed her down into the clearing.

They spread out. Leopardstar headed to the Greatstone, but didn't jump up quite yet. She just sat there. Then, the undergrowth on the CreekClan border wiggled, the parted. Pebblestar lead the CreekClan warriors across the clearing. The silvery she-cat lead her warriors across the clearing, followed closely by her deputy, Pricklefur. The brown tabby tom was almost exactly like his leader. He was chosen for a reason, Dawnfrost knew. She also knew that he wondered how she had come to be the deputy of her own Clan. She wasn't about to suck up to him, though, to prove that she was better than that.

There were some CreekClan warriors that were worth a talking to. One of those warriors came rushing over to her now, an apprentice trailing behind her.

"Dawnfrost!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Badgertooth," she answered. "Hello, Hollypaw," she added, turning to the apprentice. The black she-cat apprentice nodded in embarrassment.

"How's the prey running in IvyClan?" asked the big, dark tabby she-cat kindly. Badgertooth had always been and will always be the sweetest she-cat in CreekClan. "Good, I hope."

"Of course," Dawnfrost said, dipping her head in a slow, low nod. "We have great hunters. Duskheart and Sootpool are excellent warriors."

"You mean they're warriors now?!" Hollypaw burst out. The apprentice at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry," she added tilting her head down.

"Yeah," Dawnfrost said. "They're great. You should ask them about it."

The CreekClan apprentice smiled and turned her head, dashing to find the newest IvyClan warriors.

"Hows the prey in CreekClan?" asked Dawnfrost kindly. Badgertooth smiled.

"Great. We have one new apprentice. Jaypaw. I can't wait to start training him," she added.

"Wait," asked Dawnfrost. "Jaypaw is your apprentice?" Badgertooth nodded. "For once!" she started with glee. "Badgertooth, I'm so happy for you. Your first apprentice."

The she-cat nodded proudly, then added, "They were going to give him to Drippelt, but Drippelt's his brother, so they can't..."

Dawnfrost nodded. No family members could teach the newest apprentices. They'd either go too easy, or too rough, on the warrior in training.

The heather on the ThistleClan border twitched, then parted to reveal Gougespirit and his deputy, Firetooth. They poured into the clearing. Dawnfrost didn't like ThistleClan cats, because they were openly hostile, and couldn't get along. That, and they were a pathetic Clan. She had almost crossed their border after being taunted while on a hunting patrol, but instead, she had been saved. A nice, juicy rabbit had crossed the border right in front of the opposing patrol. She had killed it, there and then, taunting them on how they couldn't even keep their prey. But that had been a long time ago. When she was an apprentice.

Firetooth approached. The ThistleClan deputy was a smaller, long haired dark tabby tom, with rusty red eyes. His teeth were extremely white. In the shadows and moonlight, his eyes had a strange luminescence about them, lighting up his teeth as well. "How's ThistleClan?" she asked tautly.

"Everything will be revealed," he replied monotonously. It sounded as though he had rehearsed that line. "How's the prey in IvyClan?"

Dawnfrost used this time to tease the opposing deputy. "Well, some big, juicy rabbits are great for feeding the elders and kits," she said. Instantly, he bristled and snarled impatiently.

"That's nice," he hissed. Then he sat down. After a while of waiting, Dawnfrost had to ask,

"Where are they? The sun will be up if they don't hurry!"

Just as she said this, the underbrush on the BrushClan border was shoved aside and the BrushClan warriors streamed into the clearing, lead by Tinyspirit. Leopardstar stiffened once more as the small tabby tom entered Foursquare. He went over to talk to her, but she just leapt onto the Greatstone and called the Gathering to an opening.

Gougespirit, Pebblestar, and Tinyspirit jumped up to join the IvyClan leader.

"This has been a great moon for CreekClan," began Pebblestar. "We have had a lot of prey. No borders have been bothered. Also, we have one more apprentice. We welcome Jaypaw as the newest apprentice to CreekClan."

There were cheers, but few. "SpiritClan have been great to us, too," Tinyspirit said, not looking up. Dawnfrost hissed as she thought of what those awful prey-stealer's were up to. "We have plenty of prey. We have nothing too particular to report. One of our kits, Lilackit, is growing very fast. Her siblings are also doing just fine."

He passed it over to Gougespirit. The ThistleClan leader stood on his feet and bared his teeth. "IvyClan have been stealing prey!"

...

The accusation came so fast, it was so unexpected, that Dawnfrost was caught off guard. She turned her head, ears pricked, eyes wide, that she didn't seem to notice anything until she met her leader's eyes. Leopardstar looked confused, and furious.

"What are you talking about?" she asked though gritted teeth. "IvyClan aren't stealing prey!"

That was when she noticed Firetooth. His fur was bristled, eyes sharp, teeth bared. He was ready for battle. Dawnfrost's fur prickled. This wasn't how it was meant to be, but when it came to defending her Clan, she'd do just about anything.

Gougespirit spit at her feet. "Everyone knows that IvyClan are a Clan of traitors, of menaces that would stop at nothing to eliminate all of the other Clans." His amber eyes drifted over to where Tinyspirit was watching, horrified. "They already proved that by having _one_ sane tom leave the Clan when he could."

Dawnfrost was angry now. How dare he! That wasn't any of his business, and he had no right whatsoever to deem that all IvyClan cats were traitors! Leopardstar needed to put him in his place.

Sitting in the backgroud, Pebblestar decided it was time to act. "Gougespirit, Leopardstar, now is no time to make bad decisions. Gougespirit, do you have proof that IvyClan cats have been stealing prey?"

The large dark tabby nodded. "Two of my warriors and my deputy spotted them." He signaled with his tail for said cats to step forward. They did.

One was a brown tabby she-cat named Fleetflight. The other was a large gray tom that Dawnfrost did not know. Firetooth stayed where he was, as he was already at the base of the rock.

"Fleetflight, Bigear, describe to me what happened," ordered Gougespirit.

Fleetflight snarled and pulled herself forward. "We spotted two IvyClan cats stealing rabbits. One was a dark gray tom, and the other a stone gray she-cat."

"I think I saw Leopardstar herself!" proclaimed Bigear. Leopardstar hissed.

"You saw no such thing! I have not been near our ThistleClan border in moons."

"Well, I definitely saw Dawnfrost," Bigear said. Dawnfrost stiffened. She had not crossed enemy borders unless is was priority. She bristled and bared her teeth, not sure who to attack first.

Pebblestar looked at Firetooth. The ThistleClan deputy had not spoken yet at all. "And what do you have to say, Firetooth?"

The long-haired tom shook his massive head. "I've nothing to say that you haven't already heard," he declared.

Pebblestar flicked her ears. "How much of this is the truth?" she asked.

Every cat held his/her breath, waiting for the ThistleClan deputy's answer. He rose to his feet. "It is true that warriors have been stealing prey, though, I didn't actually _see_ them."

"You see," Leopardstar began. "There—"

"But," Firetooth cut her off. "Those three scents were those of two warriors, and there was definitely Dawnfrost's scent there." There were gasps. Dawnfrost stared at him. "Though," he added. "Her scent wasn't across the border. It was just pungent on the IvyClan side." Under his breath, he muttered, "And yes. All IvyClan cats are traitors."

Dawnfrost stopped. She was done waiting for Leopardstar to stop these accusations. She would have to.

Leaping with all the warriors of SpiritClan watching her, she shoved the hotheaded ThistleClan deputy off his feet and took him into unrelenting battle.

There was nothing the tom could do. He was already in for it, and he knew it the moment she attacked. It wasn't play, either. It was meant to be mean.

"Look!" cried a voice. "SpiritClan aren't happy."

"Yes, stop!" cried another. Dawnfrost and Firetooth pulled apart. Dawnfrost felt her snarl fade away, and looked up. A large cloud was covering the moon. Moonface, the ThistleClan medicine cat, was looking up at it with huge, green eyes. Mossfern, the BrushClan medicine cat, and his apprentice, Bluepaw, were looking at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Gougespirit was baring his teeth at the crown of cats, growling. Then, Silvermoss, the CreekClan medicine cat, shouted, "SpiritClan wants the Gathering to end, now!"

As her declaration filled Foursquare, warriors began to gather together at their boundaries.

"I'm sorry, Duskheart, Sootpool," said Hollypaw. "Maybe next time, Leopardstar will get to talk."

Without having to be told, the black apprentice headed off toward the CreekClan warriors. Duskheart looked at Sootpool.

"Do you think so?" she asked calmly. The dark gray tom shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know."

The leaders didn't even exchange farewells. One by one, they left the Greatstone, hurtling down to their Clans and disappearing into their territories. Dawnfrost felt the eyes of many Clan cats on her as Leopardstar jumped to the head of their patrol.

"Come on," she muttered, and they began their journey back to camp.

As soon as they were in the camp, a babble of talking broke out between the warriors who went to the gathering, and those who didn't. Dirtfur was talking insistantly to Appleflower and Whitepetal, trying to get details. Duskheart was with Darkflower and Sorrelheart, trying to tell them what happened at the same time they asked.

Leopardstar jumped onto the Speakledge and began. "Dear IvyClan," she was saying. "We have been thrown a terrible accusation. Gougespirit and the ThistleClan warriors have announced that they have caught two of our warriors crossing their border."

Shouts of denial broke out instantly at her words. Leopardstar was ready for them. "I'm not saying that we are or are not responsible for this treason, but I would like to know if it is true. Who has been hunting or patrolling the ThistleClan border lately?"

There was a babble of talk, everyone trying to prove themselves one way or the other, but all agreeing that no one ever crossed the border. Dawnfrost watched it all in silence.

Finally, Leopardstar seemed to have lost all her patience. "Everybody stop talking!" she shouted over the cacophony. The IvyClan cats stopped at her command. Leopardstar looked at each of them furiously. "I am trying to find a calm, rational way to handle this, but apparently, that isn't possible." She took a deep breath, then let it out. "I'm going to interrogate each and every warrior that might have possibly been at the border. Starting, with Dawnfrost." Her amber eyes fell onto her deputy.

Dawnfrost nodded and watched as Leopardstar ended the Clan meeting. "We have been threatened by an enemy. We will not be beaten. Tonight, rest up and get a good nights sleep. You'll need all your energy." As the Clan began to break up, Leopardstar called sternly, "Dawnfrost, my den, now!"

The gray deputy nodded her head and padded off toward the leader's den beneath the Speakledge. Leopardstar followed her inside.

"Dawnfrost," she said. And she glared. That too.

"I'm sor—" Dawnfrost tried, but Leopardstar cut her off.

"I know you know what you did was wrong," the leader said. "So why did you do it?" She didn't give Dawnfrost the chance to answer. "We can't afford to attack any cat that tries to insult us. Especially not at Gatherings. Gougespirit already thinks of us as dirty fiends who would do anything to steal, lie, and hurt. His son is not far off from being leader. When Firetooth earns his nine lives and a leader name, he has every reason to attack us. I'd be surprised if that's not what they're planning right now."

"Leopardstar, I'm sorry," Dawnfrost tried. The leader's gaze sparkled darkly.

"I know you are. To prove it, think next time before you act." She changed to subject. "What happened at the border?"

"Nothing," Dawnfrost told her. "I haven't been near the ThistleClan border recently, and I certainly didn't cross it."

"You haven't seen or heard of anyone crossing the border?"

"No."

Leopardstar flicked her head. "We must be careful," she said. "I'm not sure what Gougespirit is planning, and SpiritClan knows, we could do without a battle."

Dawnfrost sighed. Leopardstar was right about everything. _And then I went and added more to her grief._ She looked at her leader. Her shoulders were haunched, and her eyes had less of their usual luster. For the first time, Dawnfrost saw white sprinkling her muzzle, and wondered how many more lives Leopardstar had left. It couldn't be that many. Leopardstar had been leader since before Dawnfrost was an apprentice. She had mentored her herself; the only other cat that had been allowed to do anything in the training wise of Dawnfrost had been the old deputy, Mintclaw. Did Leopardstar know how much Dawnfrost regretted her decision to fight.

"I'm really am sorry, Leopardstar," she said softly. The leader's head jerked upward, glancing at Dawnfrost before going back to her thoughts.

"I know you are," she replied, just as calm. Then, she dismissed her with a flick of her tail. Dawnfrost dipped her head, wished Leopardstar a calm sleep, then trailed to her nest in the warriors den.

As she spiraled into sleep, Dawnfrost felt an uncomfortable chill run through her spine. Perhaps if she asked, Leopardstar or Fernpool would tell her how many lives the golden tabby had left. But not just because she knew she wasn't ready, it horrified Dawnfrost that she hadn't realized just how close she was to being the next Clan leader.

* * *

_They say actions speak louder than words. That's a good thing if you don't know what to say... ---Anonymous_


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dawnfrost sat beneath the Speakledge, patrols all set for the day in her mind. Two hunting parties, one just after dawn patrol and would carry on until sunhigh. And another just after the sunhigh patrol. Three border patrols. The dawn patrol, the sunhigh patrol, and the evening patrol. The sky was brightening as dawn steadily approached. The dawn patrol, which consisted of Fiercetooth, Frozenpaw, Tinyscratch, and Clearpaw had left already. When they returned, the first hunting party would leave.

It was three days after the Gathering.

The warriors gathered around her for their assignments.

"Whitepetal and Dirtfur are to go hunting as soon as the dawn patrol returns," said the deputy. "The sunhigh patrol will consist of Graytail, Appleflower, and will be lead by Skyflower. While they're gone, I want Sootpool, and Berrypatch to go hunting with me. And the evening patrol will consist of Rockmask, Duskheart, and Dirtfur."

The cats broke up, knowing their assignments for the day. As they did so, Rockmask approached. "Dawnfrost," he said calmly. "If it is okay with you, I would like to go hunting today with Duskheart." He looked at her. "May we switch our evening patrol for the hunting patrol?"

Dawnfrost looked at him. "You're patrol is in the evening border patrol for the CreekClan border. You can go hunting whenever you want."

The tom's eyes lightened. "Thank you," he said, clearly relieved. Dawnfrost smiled as the tom stalked away. She remembered a time when Sorrelheart and Berrypatch had gone hunting and patrolling together. The Clan was, though very happy for them, not surprised by the announcement of kits.

Dawnfrost had never been that close to anyone. Even though Mintclaw, an older Clan warrior, had tried his hardest to win her affections, Dawnfrost had known from the very start that she wanted and was meant to lead her Clan.

But Rockmask had been Duskheart's mentor. Perhaps the two had been closer than what Leopardstar and Dawnfrost had thought. But maybe they weren't hunting like Berrypatch and Sorrelheart had. Perhaps they were just friends after all. Either way, Dawnfrost was happy for her little sister.

"Duskheart," said Rockmask shyly. "Do you want to hunt with me?" The dark gray she-cat nodded embarrassed. Or maybe they were close. It wasn't like either of them to be shy.

Sootpool rose to his feet. "I wanna come too!" he chirped merrily. Duskheart shot him an angered look. "Come on, Duskheart, it's been _moons_ since we've been hunting together. Not since we earned our names."

Duskheart sighed. How could she say no to that? Rockmask looked dismayed. If Dawnfrost's suspicions were correct, then of course they'd want to be alone.

"Sootpool," cried Dawnfrost. "We're going hunting later, remember?" The tom sighed. The couple took their chance and headed for the entrance together, vanishing into the ferns with only shouts of goodbye over shoulders.

Sootpool slunk over to Dawnfrost. "He's been bothering her to go hunting since the naming ceremony," he hissed to his deputy.

"Perhaps he wants to see how well she's trained," suggested Dawnfrost carefully.

Sootpool shook his head. "With all due respect, I don't think so, Dawnfrost." She giggled.

"Let them see it their way. I think that, at the moment, we have plenty of kits, but that won't last forever." Sootpool still looked upset. "Remember, kits are a gift from SpiritClan to make our Clans stronger."

"Otherwise, we wouldn't have so many," muttered the tom, reciting the elders' saying from a long while back. Dawnfrost nodded. Looking at the upset tom, she suggested, "Why not go out into the forest with me? I could use to stretch my legs, and it looks like you could do the same."

Sootpool smiled. "If we bring back fresh-kill now, will we still have to hunt later?" he asked shyly. Dawnfrost smiled to her brother.

"We don't want to leave Berrypatch alone, now do we?" Sootpool looked angered at the thought. Laughing, Dawnfrost said, "You could do evening border patrol instead?"

"Oh, please!" he wailed.

Laughing, Dawnfrost nodded. "You go along with the evening border patrol. I'll ask Skyflower to come hunting with me."

"Thank you!" said the tom enthusiastically. "Now, let's go hunting!"

...

Dawnfrost and Sootpool returned to camp with two starlings, a vole, a lizard, and a frog. During the hunt, Dawnfrost had scented Duskheart and Rockmask ahead, but had avoided them. _Leave them be._ As they returned to camp, the sun was high in the sky.

Leopardstar was sitting by the fresh-kill pile as Dawnfrost and Sootpool threw their catches onto the pile. "Good hunting?" she asked.

Dawnfrost nodded. "_Very_ good hunting."

Leopardstar looked at Sootpool. "Good job. Eat and rest up for your later patrol." The gray tom dipped his head and took a sparrow from yesterday's catch. As he padded away with his treat, Leopardstar looked at Dawnfrost. "I want to go hunting with you later," she said calmly. "It's been a while since I've been hunting, and it'll feel good to stretch my claws."

Surprise etched its way through Dawnfrost. Leopardstar wanted to hunt with her? Wasn't that dangerous?

As if reading her thoughts, the IvyClan leader said, "I'll leave Fiercetooth in charge of camp while we're gone." Dawnfrost nodded.

"I never said you couldn't go, Leopardstar. Ultimately, the choice is yours."

"You didn't need to say anything. It was easily read on your face." The leader cocked her head to the side, looking past Dawnfrost onto something she couldn't read. "You really should do something about that. We don't want the other Clan leaders to get into the heart of IvyClan by looking at its leader."

...

Later in the day, Dawnfrost was hunting once more. Up ahead, Berrypatch was following a scent trail that lead deeper into the pine forest. Skyflower was heading off in her own direction, sniffing the ground for prey-scent. Leopardstar was looking around, her eyes open wide and wild. Then, with a little jump of glee, she turned and raced away, following a runaway mouse. Dawnfrost watched her for a moment, feeling less and less like the signs weren't obvious. Leopardstar's run was a bit off, normal but not normal. Changed but still the same as it has always been.

_She's just stiff from being stuck in camp all the time. She said it herself, she doesn't get out much anymore._ But Dawnfrost couldn't help but feel that her leader was falling apart, not from being stuck in camp—though that certainly helped—but because she was older than she let on. The deputy hadn't yet raised to courage to ask Leopardstar how many lives she has left.

_I have to know!_ she told herself. _What if Leopardstar is hurt and is on her last life. I know I'm not ready for leadership. What would happen to the Clan then?_ But she knew that if Leopardstar did loose her last life, she would have to take over the Clan. On her own. _I must know_. And she took off through the forest after her leader, trying to catch her scent. She stopped running. About twenty mouse-feet in front of her, Leopardstar sat, staring at her with her beautiful amber eyes.

"I know why you've followed me," the leader said calmly. Tilting her head to the side, she added, "You have a right to know. But before I answer your question, I have one of my own." Dawnfrost stood stiff, waiting for Leopardstar's answer. "Are you ready?"

Dawnfrost felt confusion etch through her. Did Leopardstar mean ready for her answer, or for leadership? Or something else? "What do you mean?"

Leopardstar gazed at her. "I said what I meant." The leader's cold eyes were never so warm. Or distant. "Are you ready?"

Dawnfrost just stared.

"Because I only have four lives left. Sooner or later, Dawnfrost, they're going to be gone, and the Clan is left in your care." Leopardstar rose to her feet. As she turned to leave, she let her eyes rest on her deputy. "And I'm not so sure that you're as ready as you'd think, which could be good or bad." Witha chirpy goodbye, but not waiting for a response, Leopardstar bounded into the pine trees and let the shadows swallowed her.

...

Half a moon later, Dawnfrost sat under the Speakledge with Leopardstar standing just next to her. Leopardstar had called a Clan meeting just now, so everyone was gathered. Pondkit, Thymekit, and Yellowkit were standing with their pelts groomed sleek and their eyes wild. Today, they would be named apprentices. Their mother, Darkflower, was staring at them with pride shining in her gaze. There was also worry. Trouble was stirring at the ThistleClan border again, and the warriors on both sides were tensed and ready for battle at all times, it seemed.

"Today," Leopardstar began. "Is a day for celebration. For IvyClan's strength is growing. We are naming three new apprentices today, three young cats that have waited for six, long moons for this day."

The leader looked at the soon to be newest apprentices. "Pondkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Pondpaw. Dirtfur, you are young, and intelligent. You learned from Dawnfrost the strength and courage in battle, but the serene and calm of peace. I hope that you pass these qualities down to your first apprentice."

The small brown tabby stepped forward to touch noses with her new apprentice, then they stepped back. "Yellowkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Yellowpaw. Dawnfrost, I have taught you that claws and teeth aren't everything, that wisdom has its role. I hope that you teach your leadership skills to your new apprentice and make her a fine warrior."

Dawnfrost stepped forward and touched her nose to Yellowpaw's. The apprentice looked excited. Then they stepped to the side.

Fernpool was waiting with Leopardstar and Thymekit now. "Thymekit," said the leader. "From this moment on, you will be known as Thymepaw. You have showed an interest in being a medicine cat. Fernpool, you are strict, and brisk in your work. You are efficient and quick, and care about others safety over your own. I know that the apprentice standing before you now--being accepted by SpiritClan--will save as many lives as you have."

The medicine cat and her apprentice touched noses and padded away. The Clan meeting broke up and warriors went back to their duties.

"What are we going to do?" asked Yellowpaw eagerly. "Hunt? Patrol?" Dawnfrost took a deep breath.

"Collect moss..." Dirtfur breathed into her ear with a snicker. Dawnfrost sighed.

"Today, Dirtfur and I are going to show you the territory," Dawnfrost told them. The apprentices turned and talked to each other, excited.

Turning to Dirtfur, Dawnfrost added, "By nightfall, those two will know how to collect moss." The brown tabby smiled wickedly.

"I knew it. That was the first thing that I learned." Dawnfrost smiled. She already knew that, of course. Dirtfur had been _her_ apprentice.

The cats headed out of the entrance and worked their way through the berry bushes. "This is the Blueberry Field," Dawnfrost said. "This is where the medicine cats collect berries for young cats that go through a lot of stress, as a treat." The apprentices nodded enthusiastically. Dawnfrost continued to lead them on.

She lead them through the pine forest, past the Twoleg nest and Thunderpath, two the CreekClan border. "Now," said Dirtfur to her apprentice. "What do you smell?"

Dawnfrost looked at Yellowpaw. "This applies to you, too." The apprentices lifted their noses and sniffed at the air.

"Ew!" Pondpaw cried, wrinkling his nose. "What's _that_ scent?"

"That is the smell of CreekClan," said Dirtfur. "We're at their border."

"Notice how the CreekClan warriors' smell more like fish than they do pine forest?" The apprentices nodded.

"A little _too_ much," muttered Yellowpaw under her breath. Dawnfrost just stared at her.

They lead Pondpaw and Yellowpaw on to Foursquare, and from there up the ThistleClan border. Then they took them back to the forest where they stopped and collected some soaked moss for the elders. The sun was going down as they made their way back to camp.

"Today was good," chirped Yellowpaw to her brother, despite the moss dripping down her front side. "Look at what we've learned!"

"Remember it," ordered Dawnfrost. "Because tomorrow, you have a very important job to do with Clearpaw's help."

"That old badger?" questioned Yellowpaw. "He's so mean." Her eyes widened, embarrassed. "Sorry..." she let her voice trail off.

"That's no way to respect a denmate," Dawnfrost said sternly. "And anyway, Clearpaw is a loyal, hardworking apprentice. I'm surprised that he didn't earn his warrior name a long time ago."

Yellowpaw sighed and glanced at Pondpaw. She didn't think that much of Clearpaw anyway. Dawnfrost let it go. There was nothing that she could do to encourage Yellowpaw that her new denmate was a good cat. It was up to Clearpaw himself to do that. She didn't want to do it for him. She didn't have time anymore.

As they padded into camp, the deputy looked up. Leopardstar was sitting just below the Speakledge, watching the camp. Her eyes were darting from one side to the other. The cats were staring at her uneasily as she leapt onto the Speakledge itself and called out the Clan to gather.

Dawnfrost headed over, instructing her apprentice to head to the fresh-kill pile and choose something out for herself. "It was a long day for you," she added as the gray she-cat bobbed her head and dashed away. Leopardstar beckoned her cats forward as the rest of the Clan gathered. Dawnfrost took her place at the base of the Speakledge and stared up at Leopardstar.

"I've decided that the time has come to stop this war before it begins," said Leopardstar steadily. "I don't have time for this war, a war we don't want to fight." There were nods of agreement throughout the Clan. "I've decided to speak to Gougespirit. I hope to end his pathetic feuding."

Tinyscratch rose from where he sat with Appleflower and Whitepetal. "Won't that look pathetic from _us_? ThistleClan will see our asking for an end to this quarrel as a weakness from us, and even if there _isn't_ one, they will find one!"

"Yeah," shouted Berrypatch. "Those filthy warriors have their noses so high they won't see the common sense behind ending a feud. They'll just stir up more stuff to say about us and pick at us even more!"

"They don't know what they're playing with," grumbled Clearpaw to Frozenpaw, who nodded in agreement.

Leopardstar rose to her feet and caterwauled for silence. "Gougespirit will see sense in what we say to him," she said. "Don't think he won't. He is a Clan leader like the rest and his worries are all for his Clan." She added into the muttered fears and worried glances, "If it comes down to it, I will make him see sense. By the time we're through with ThistleClan, they will _know_ just who they're messing with!"


	6. A Letter of Apologies

**Dear Reader,**

**I apologize for the long wait. My computer has died recently, and we are trying to get it fixed. In the meantime, I am making plans for a new book, one of my own stories, and have been working on that. The story has a preview you won't regret should you choose to read it. Once again, I apologize for the wait. I will post new chapters once I have a restored computer.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Cara Lea**


End file.
